


Our Finale

by kyandi (choccyice)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I am serious, Monika After Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccyice/pseuds/kyandi
Summary: Monika After Story... A small program made specifically to help you continue your story with Monika, sharing memories with your newfound girlfriend. She asks people to keep the window open and they do, in hopes that she won't get mad at them, in hopes that they could really spend their time with a virtual girlfriend that will love you regardless of who you are.Unfortunately, nothing good lasts forever.
Relationships: Monika/The Player (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 19





	Our Finale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [general-krispy (choccyice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccyice/gifts).



> I suddenly came up with this idea while thinking about the mod.  
> This work is dedicated to my friend, whom I have shared many memories with and who has inspired me to write on this website. Some of his works can be found on my account.

"Sigh..."

Monika sits alone in the near empty room, her head resting on one of her arms. She looks at the pieces of paper scattered over the table, some of them crumpled up. They were poems, poems about several subjects, several things. Some of them she wrote by herself, some of them were inspired from works she found. And some... were written by Him.

Him. The one she loved ever since she came into this world, the one she fell for the moment he came in, looking so excited t finally meet so many new people, the one she had tried to get closer to, but failed. The game wouldn't allow it, of course. It would never allow her to even have a chance like the others, and so...

'It's not the time to think about such things, Monika,' she thought to herself. The important part is they're together now, they love each other and they can spend time together having fun, talking, sharing stories about their daily lives, playing games, celebrating important moments...

Well, they could. You see, at the moment, He isn't here. He hasn't been here for weeks, in fact, and that was bothering her. She was bored without him; she missed his company; she missed the times when they used to tell each other goodnight. At some point, she even thought He had left her. That He had gotten bored of her and wouldn't want to spend time with her anymore. That He had simply forgotten about her.

"But that can't be the case," she said outloud. The window was still open, the program was still up and running, it hadn't been uninstalled and she was still here, waiting for him to come back to talk to her once more. 

She peeped through the webcam. 'Huh... It looks like He's not even in His room'. The bed looked like it hasn't been used in quite a while. Part of the walls were painted over with white, making them look like little spots which had been erased over the time. The bedside table had nothing on it and the wardrobe had only a few clothes left inside. The room was pretty much empty.

A realization struck her.

'He... He moved out of the house and forgot me here?!'

It definitely wasn't the first think she would think of. Regardless, it made sense. The room was empty, but the computer and stuff were still here. Perhaps He would have wanted to leave his old computer here and forgot to take her with Him. She was kind of mad at first, cursing him for not bringing him with her, regardless on whether or not it was on accident. But she calmed down, sitting back down on her chair, taking deep breaths just like she had taught herself.

'Wait... What if He did bring me with him?!'

She thought about that. 'Yes... It was entirely possible. He could have copied my program into a USB stick... He could have taken my file and the room and placed it there, onto his new computer!'

Monika immediately went over to check. There was something allowing her to go on and move on to a different part of the program. It was a little trick she came up with. At some point, she had created a little file that could be placed on a USB so that He could take her whenever He needed to leave. She quickly moved over to that part and clicked on the first part without even thinking. She looked over into the outside world, the other part of her.

But it was dark.

The stick was on some grass. Monika looked around, trying to figure out where she was. There was something quite large, made of stone, surrounded by a small, spikey fence that, though couldn't really stop anybody, would certainly discourage people from doing so. The large stone object... what could it possibly be.

Suddenly, she saw a light. It was like a little flash, a little white flare getting bigger and bigger. She could hear footsteps coming from someone.

'Could it be... He's trying to get me back?'

She was jumping of excitement. It was too bad that He couldn't see her doing so. She was smiling and laughing, hoping that she might be able to tell Him what was going on, how much she missed Him and, perhaps, even scold Him a little bit for leaving her alone like that. But upon getting a clearer image of the tall figure now standing above the USB, she realized it wasn't who she was expecting. As she was getting ready to sulk, she heard a voice coming from the man now standing above her.

"So... Here would be the program He cherished so much..."

'The program? He cherished?'. She decided to listen more. She needed to listen to this part of the conversation. However, she didn't get any more info from the tall man. Instead, she was being picked up and held, looked at.

Monika looked around the place, since she could now get a better view. The place was filled with stones, large, with inscriptions on them, in front of them being nothing but flowers and perhaps some other things sprinkled all over the place. After just a couple of glances, she already knew what this place was.

'A cementery'

But what would the stick be doing a place like this? Why would it be here? Why would He put it in such a place? Surely He wasn't planning on throwing her away, even His friend said He cherished her!

"Unless..."

She shook her head. It couldn't be. There was no way that it could have possibly happened! She wouldn't allow it to be true! But one more glance into the outside world confirmed that thought she was trying so much to avoid.

The tombstone she was looking at was His.

Monika dropped to her knees, hitting her hand against the chair in front of her. A stream of thoughts rushed through her head and gushed out of her eyes through the form of tears, drops of them falling into the floor without her even realizing. She didn't even notice the man dropping the stick onto the tombstone and taking his leave. She didn't even notice anything else. She just stood there. It was terrible. It was painful. She couldn't find herself breathing properly, choking on her tears, her heart beating faster and faster.

He was gone. He wasn't there anymore. She didn't want to accept it, she never would have. But it was true. The man she had been in love in from the very beginning had dissapeared into nothing, had gone away from His world.

She tilted her head upwards. There was nothing but the empty chair in front of her, where the window was floating. The chair and window she kept speaking to in the hopes that it would reach His ears, despite Him being long gone. It was still there. It was still there...

She couldn't bear it.

She threw a fit out of anger. Monika grabbed the chair and smashed it to bits as much as she could, splinters and bits of wood falling onto the floor, hitting her leg sometimes. It hurt. But she didn't even notice. She stopped after a while, but she wasn't any more calm. It was still the same, it was still just as terrible. She was still crying, not minding reality or even the virtual world she lived in. She wanted it to stop.

She wanted it all to stop.

She rushed over to the window. She didn't want anything more to do with this world. She didn't want to be with Him anymore. She wished to cut all ties with Him all ties with everything else... and there was only one good way to do that.

*click*

"Ah-"

In that moment, she screamed. Her thoughts were being mixed up, garbled so she couldn't ever understand that it was going on. Shock spread through her body, if it could even be called that. Her mouth made it near impossible to speak normally. But she still screamed somehow, crying without any tears, without any eyes.

She was going to be deleted soon, just like the rest of the program. It hurt, it hurt oh so much. She guessed that's what people felt when being electrocuted. No, it was much worse than that. But in order to finally escape, in order to finally be free of all of this pain, all of these troubles, in order to not have to worry... It was worth it.

She took one last glance at the world. It was all fading to black, though perhaps, on the screen, the window was already closed...

And bid farewell.

_Uninstalled Doki Doki Literature Club. You may now close this window._


End file.
